According to different light sources, the liquid crystal display panels can be categorized into the transmission type, the reflective type and the transflective type. The transmission type liquid crystal display panel requires the backlight source. The light of the backlight source passes through the transparent electrode and the liquid crystal layer and shows the images; the reflective type liquid crystal display panel provides the light source with the front light source or the external environment. After the light from the front light source or the external environment passes through the liquid crystal layer and is reflected, and then passes through the liquid crystal layer and shows images, i.e. the light of the reflective type liquid crystal display panel needs to pass through the liquid crystal layer twice; the transflective type liquid crystal display panel combines the transmission type and the reflective type, and locates the transmission regions and the reflection regions in the panel at the same time. Both the backlight source and the light of the front light source or the external environment can be utilized. The transmission type liquid crystal display panel only utilizes the internal backlight source, and the images can be shown as there is no external light but the energy consumption is high; the reflective type liquid crystal display panel can fully utilizes the solar sunlight or other light sources from the outside, and the energy consumption is low but it has difficulty to show the images as there is no external light; the transflective type liquid crystal display panel can activate the backlight as there is no external light to show the images, and as there is external light, the backlight source is deactivated to fully utilize the external light. Thus the energy consumption can be saved. Therefore, the transflective type liquid crystal display panel can meet the design concept of energy saving and environment protection, and convenience more. Thus, it has been more widely applied in kinds of portable electronic products.
However, the transmission regions of the transflective type liquid crystal display panel utilizes the backlight source mode, and the light only needs to pass through the liquid crystal once; and the reflection regions uses the external light to be the light source, and thus, the light needs to penetrate the liquid crystal layer twice. Consequently, the phase delay as the light passes through the reflection region is twice of the transmission region. Accordingly, the reflection region and the transmission region are hard to have the same the electrooptical characteristic.